Willem Dafoe
Willem Dafoe (1955 - ) 'Film Deaths' *''To Live and Die in L.A. ''(1985) [Eric Masters]: Burned to death when he drops a burning torch on himself after being shot by John Pankow in a burning warehouse. (Thanks to Craig) *''Platoon ''(1986) [Sgt. Elias Grodin]: Shot repeatedly by Viet Cong troops, after being wounded and left for dead by Tom Berenger. (Thanks to Patrick and Stephen) *''The Last Temptation of Christ'' (1988) [Jesus of Nazareth]: Executed by crucifixion. *''Wild at Heart ''(1990) [Bobby Peru]: Accidentally decapitated by a shotgun blast when he falls onto his own gun. *''Speed 2: Cruise Control ''(1997) [John Geiger]: Killed in an explosion when his hydroplane collides with an oil tanker. (Thanks to Jorge) *''eXistenZ'' (1999) [Gas]: Shot in the back with a nail-gun-like device by Jude Law in Willem's gas station (This later turns out to be a simulation and he survives in reality). *''Bullfighter'' (2000) [Father Ramirez]: Killed while saving Olivier Martinez. (Thanks to Gary) *''Shadow of the Vampire ''(2000) [''Max Schreck'']: Killed by the light of the rising sun after fighting John Malkovich and the film crew. *''Pavilion of Women'' (2001) [Father Andre]: Shot to death by Japanese soldiers, after he throws rocks at them and runs away to make them chase him, in order to draw them away from the hiding Chinese villagers. (Thanks to Michael) *''Spider-Man ''(2002) [Norman Osborn/The Green Goblin]: Impaled by his own "goblin-glider" when he tries to kill Tobey Maguire and Tobey gets out of the way. Tobey then carries the body back to Willem's home after changing him out of his super-villain costume. (See also Willem's death in the video game adaptation of the film.) *''Auto Focus ''(2003) [John Carpenter]: Dies of a heart attack (off-screen), several years after the story takes place; his death is mentioned in Greg Kinnear's beyond-the-grave narration. *''Once Upon a Time in Mexico'' (2003) [Barillo]: Falls over a balcony after being shot in the chest by Ruben Blades and Antonio Banderas in the president's manor. *''Ripley Underground ''(2005) [Neil Murchison]: Killed by Barry Pepper. *''xXx: State of the Union ''(2005) [General George Octavius Deckert]: Killed in an explosion when Samuel L. Jackson fires a missile at Willem's train. (Thanks to Gary and Tal) *''Tales From Earth Sea ''(2006; animated) [Cob] Burned to death when Therru (Blaire Restaneo) sets him on fire (after she turns into a dragon), who then causes the tower they're on to collapse. *''Anamorph (2007) '[Stan Aubray]: Stabbed and shot to death by Don Harvey. He dies as Scott Speedman tries to save him. *The Walker ''(2007)' [Senator Larry Lockner]: Killed by an assassin. *''Fantastic Mr. Fox (2009; animated) '[Rat]: Electrocuted when he gets knocked against an electrical panel at the end of a fight with Mr. Fox (George Clooney); he dies shortly afterwards as Fox kneels by his side. *Out of the Furnace ''(2013) '[John Petty]:'' Shot in the head by Woody Harrelson, as Casey Affleck looks on helplessly. *The Grand Budapest Hotel'' (2014) '[''Jopling]:'' ''Pushed off a cliff by Tony Revolori, as Willem is attempting to break the icy ledge that Ralph Fiennes is hanging from. TV Deaths *The Hitchhiker: Ghostwriter ''(1986) '[Jeffrey Hunt]: Drowned when his car goes off of a bridge, while fleeing from M. Emmet Walsh and the other police. (Thanks to Robert) Video Game Deaths *''Spider-Man'' (2002) [Green Goblin/Norman Osborn]: Impaled by the blades of his own vehicle when he attempts to use the vehicle to kill Tobey Maguire; he dies after speaking to Tobey. (See also Willem's death in the film version.) *''James Bond 007: Everything or Nothing'' (2004) [Nikolai Diavolo]: Falls to his death when Pierce Brosnan destroys the tower Willem is inside, causing him to fall into an open missile silo. *''Beyond: Two Souls'' (2013) [Nathan Dawkins]: Either commits suicide by shooting himself in the head, strangled to death by Ellen Page's spiritual protector, or shot in the chest during a struggle with Eric Winter; his death is dependent on the player's actions. If Willem commits suicide, he appears as a spirit to Ellen with his family before disappearing. Notable Connections Mr. Giada Colagrande (director) Dafoe, Willem Dafoe, Willem Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1955 Births